Conventionally, a controller-integrated rotating electric machine that has a rotating electric machine and a controller is used as a rotating electric machine for a vehicle.
Such a controller-integrated rotating electric machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5774207, for example.
JP No. 5774207 discloses a controller having a power module structure in which cooling fins (heat sink) are fixed to a power module via an insulating member.
Note that the cooling fins are integrally formed with the heat sink in JP No. 5774207.
The cooling fins of the controller do not have a potential as they are fixed via the insulating member. For this reason, there is no concern of electrolytic corrosion of the cooling fins.
However, the conventional controller has a configuration that the power module and the cooling fins are bonded and the resin is filled around the power module.
In this configuration, the cooling fins are going to have a potential in a case where minute conductive foreign matter enters into a bonding portion to form a conductive path route, or in a case where a void is generated in the bonding portion and water vapor enters to form a leak path.
Then, a housing of the rotating electric machine is normally connected to a battery, and the cooling fins are going to have a potential different from that of the housing. That is, even with the conventional controller, there was a possibility of electrolytic corrosion in the cooling fins.